yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Pasir Ris
Pasir Ris is primarily a residential area in Singapore comprising many high-rise residential dwelling blocks, mostly public housing built by the Housing and Development Board in Pasir Ris New Town. The town is located in the eastern part of Singapore. Like other new towns, public transport facilities were factored into the development of Pasir Ris. Pasir Ris is easily accessible via bus services at Pasir Ris Bus Interchange and the Mass Rapid Transit at Pasir Ris MRT Station. Etymology and history The first reference to a village of Pasir Ris, Passier Reis, appeared in 1853. There has been conjecture that perhaps this is a contraction of Pasir Hiris (pasir is "sand" and hiris means "to shred" in Malay). The development of Pasir Ris New Town began in 1983 with Phase 1 being an Elias Road/Pasir Ris Estate, followed by Loyang N1 and N2 by 1989-90, N4 from 1992 to 1993, N5 from 1995 and N6 in 1997 together with N7. The proposed Neighbourhood 3 (N3) is just an empty land and (N8) is part of military training area, will be reviewed in 2018. The area was known as White Sand because it had a good beach. Today, White Sands Shopping Centre, located next to Pasir Ris MRT Station embodies the local place name. Geography Pasir Ris is geographically divided into 3 regions: Loyang (East), Central and Elias (West) with some hills less than 40 metres. Political boundaries Pasir Ris comes politically under the Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency since 2001 and Pasir Ris Group Representation Constituency from 1997 to 2001. After the general election in 2001, a large part of the former Pasir Ris Central Division and the Pasir Ris-Loyang Division came together as Pasir Ris East with Zainal Sapari as the Member of Parliament since 2011. Pasir Ris West consists of Elias housing estate and the western area of Pasir Ris and its Member of Parliament being Deputy Prime Minister Teo Chee Hean. In conjunction with the expansion of Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency (GRC), a Community Club scaling six storeys high, was built in Pasir Ris East. In October 2004, Pasir Ris West also saw the completion of Pasir Ris Elias Community Club. Amenities Recreation In proximity to the sea, Pasir Ris has several recreation areas like the NTUC Downtown East, which have facilities like chalets, theme parks, a bowling alley, a park for pets and pet owners and Pasir Ris Park. There is also another park by the name of Pasir Ris Town Park, close to where the Shopping Centre White Sands is located. The park sports a park connector, a playground, an eatery and fishing pond and a section of the park has been removed to build the Sports and Recreation Centre. The bowling alley building in Downtown East has been demolished to make way for a new four storey shopping and entertainment complex with a cinema which has been completed in 2008 called e!hub. e!hub also includes a new bowling alley, which replaces the old one. The area also includes two theme parks. They are Escape Theme Park which opened in 2000 and Wild Wild Wet which is a water-based theme park that opened in 2004. Industry Pasir Ris is also part of the Jurong Town Corporation's plan to develop wafer fabrication facilities in Singapore. The other two locations are Tampines and Woodlands. Presently, there are two major wafer fabrication parks in Pasir Ris. Companies situated there include United Microelectronics Corporation and Systems on Silicon Manufacturing.Pasir Ris have two recycling factory in the N2 area. Education ;Primary schools *Casuarina Primary School *Loyang Primary School *Coral Primary School *Elias Park Primary School *Park View Primary School *Meridian Primary School *Pasir Ris Primary School *White Sands Primary School ;Secondary schools *Meridian Secondary School Meridian Junior College Meridian Junior College (MJC) is a junior college in Singapore, offering a two-year course for pre-university students leading up to GCE 'A' Level examination. Situated in the eastern residential estate of Pasir Ris, it is the sixteenth junior college established in Singapore. Students are referred to as "Meridians". MJC was founded in 2003 after RAdm Teo Chee Hean, the then Education Minister, suggested building a new junior college in Pasir Ris. The college is led by Ms Esther Lai Choon Lian, the first and current principal. Between 2003 and 2004, the College Anthem as well as the official school logo were released. In 2005, the college hosted its official opening ceremony on 25 February, graced by RAdm Teo Chee Hean, and observed its first ever College Day on the 23rd of July. Upon admission, students commence a two year course leading to the Cambridge GCE "A" Level examinations, with up to 4 "A" Level subjects, chosen either from the Arts Faculty or the Science Faculty. As in all junior colleges, most students sit for the General Paper and Mother Tongue paper as "Higher 1", and undergo Project Work in JC1. Students with aptitude and deeper interests in their "A" level subjects sit up to "Higher 3" paper, for an advantage in bids for scholarships and further education. College facilities include a gym, rehearsal rooms for performing arts groups (with pianos and dance studios), and a library in a 2-storeyed block, run by the National Library Board. The college has a fully air-conditioned hall, five lecture theatres equipped with audio-visual equipment, and a sports block and track. Students have access to the school's "Integrated Virtual Learning Environment" (IVLE) for 2008 intakes, which allows students to discuss assignments online as well as access to academic databases such as "The Economist" and "Science Resource Center". There is also the MJC Leisure and Learning portal (http://intranet.mjc.edu.sg) where students can sign up for Organised Student Activities, submit suggestions and gain endorsement for participation in projects. The house system consists of Atlas (yellow, dragon), Callisto (blue, eagle), Miranda (black, stallion), Phobos (red, phoenix) and Triton (green, triton) Hai Sing Catholic School Hai Sing Catholic School is a secondary school in Singapore founded in 1959 by the Franciscan Missionaries of Mary (FMM) sisters.Online USA News, "Hai Sing Catholic School Singapore," January 3, 2011 The then Hai Sing Girls' High School grew out of a need to provide secondary school education to girls in the rural area of Upper Serangoon. In 1978 it was named one of the 14 outstanding Chinese secondary schools in Singapore. Hai Sing has gone through several facelifts. In 1981, it was changed from a Chinese medium school to an English medium school. In 1990, the school became a co-educational institution when it moved into Pasir Ris New Town. Today the pupil enrollment stands at 1,443 in 39 classes. The school has 74 teachers and 18 executive and administrative support staff. Hai Sing Catholic School is affiliated with the Catholic Junior College. Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School is a secondary school in Pasir Ris, Singapore. The previous alumni consisted of Nina Lee from 2010 to 2013. Mr Balamurugan Krishnasamy was a principal originally from Tampines Secondary School and in 2016 before he resigned was replaced by Mr Tan Shun Loong. Pentecost Methodist Church Pentecost Methodist Church is a church. Deborah MegaGeek, Maryann Tan and Chevy Spam-er had frequently visited the church. In November 2016, Sara Ang and Sheldon Liew hosted the wedding in the church. Riverlife Church Riverlife Church is a church. Esther Lau and Nicholas Yeo had hosted the wedding in the church on 26 April 2014. Loyang View Secondary School Loyang Secondary School was founded in 1989. The school began operations with 14 teachers and 390 pupils in four Express and six Normal (Academic) classes. Initially housed in East View Secondary School at Tampines, the school moved to its present premises in Pasir Ris Street 11 in 1990. The school was officially declared open on 11 April 1992 by the late Senior Minister of State for Education, Dr Tay Eng Soon. A. Ganapathy was the first principal of the school until 1994, then it was replaced by Chia Choon Kiat until 1997, William Tan until 2000, Kenneth Chew temporarily, Lu Kheng Lui from 2000 to 2007, David Lau from 2008 to 2014 and currently the new principal is Mr Lee Hak Boon from 2015 to present time. In 2004, the school underwent PRIME and saw a physical transformation with the completion of an enhanced campus. Today, the student enrolment stands at 1468 in 38 classes in a single session school. The school flag consists of two main colours – white and green. The White signifies purity in thought, speech and deeds. The Green symbolizes youthful vibrance and natural goodness. The red crest stands for universal brotherhood and equality. The sides of the hexagon represent the six aspects of our educational emphasis – moral, intellectual, physical, social, aesthetic and vocational. Aisaka Matthew and Fiona Loh are their alumni of the school. In addition, Tan Peng Kwang was ended up in Loyang Secondary when Tampines Secondary increased their cut-off point PSLE intake in 2009, which eventually he had been transferred to Tampines Secondary School in 2010. Loyang Secondary is renamed to Loyang View Secondary after the closure of Greenview Secondary in 2019. Greenview Secondary School Greenview Secondary School was founded in 1993. In March 2016, it was announced that this school will permanently close due to less intake of students, which is already in the process in April 2017. Mah Jia Qi is an alumni of the school from 2010 to 2013. Shopping Malls The shopping malls do include Loyang Point, Elias Mall, Pasir Ris West Plaza and Downtown East besides White Sands Shopping Centre. Condominiums Pasir Ris is home to six of the condominiums which are completed, the growing influx has been there since March 2012. dNest is a residence. It will be completed in February 2016, where Michelle Annika stays. NV Residences is a residence. NV Residences was finally completed in November 2013. The Palette is a condominium. It is due for completion in 2015. Vue 8 Residences is a new apartment. Construction will begin in 2014 and complete in 2017. It replaced the former Pasir Ris nature greenway which was cleared by September 2013. Seastrand is a residence. It was completed in 2015. Sea Horizon is a condominium in Singapore, and is completed in 2015. Ripple By the Bay is a condominium in Singapore, completed in 2015. In popular culture Singaporean singer and songwriter Kevin Mathews, who grew up in the area once wrote a song Pasir Ris Sunrise, a parody of the song Waterloo Sunset Gallery 20393839_1947493042154293_3815991104336035840_n.jpg|Two residences at Pasir Ris 20393733_161368974411231_4315960116890304512_n.jpg|Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School 20398913_720240341516844_5688773119439798272_n.jpg|Pasir Ris Adventure Centre 20478484_144523146131458_3876872957246570496_n.jpg|Pasir Ris Bus Interchange 20479139_803829273110502_7615550681704824832_n.jpg|Pasir Ris Park, planning to take e-scooter or Ofo bicycle there Category:Places in Singapore Category:East Region, Singapore Category:Pasir Ris